In recent years, in a service such as a blog, a private person opens various articles in the Internet. In such articles, articles related to tourist attractions which the private person has visited at a time of trip, a local special dish, and the like, are included. There is a case in which when a user searches for information of tourist attractions at a time of planning a trip, articles of such a blog are hit. A user obtains information of tourist attractions by reading articles related to a trip in a blog; however, in many cases, location information of tourist attractions is not described in articles related to a trip in a blog.
As a search related to location information, for example, a method of searching a web page corresponding to location information of a search word, using data base in which location information and a network address of a web page are correlated in a plurality of respective words is proposed. When proposing information, for example, a method of displaying a proper noun, or information added to the proper noun is displayed by being aligned with document data, by extracting the proper noun from the document data which is being displayed is proposed. As the related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-269118, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-104464, and the like, are disclosed.
However, for example, when location information of a tourist attraction is not described in articles related to a trip, a user individually searches for location information by searching the tourist attraction which appears in the articles. For this reason, when planning a trip of walking around a plurality of tourist attractions, it takes time and effort when obtaining location information of the plurality of tourist attractions. When considering the above situation, it is preferable to easily provide location information.